The present invention relates to fencing, and in particular to apparatus for use in connection with a motorized vehicle to facilitate the simultaneous winding, or unwinding, of fence wire from a plurality reels.
It is common now for farmers to use three and four wheel all terrain motor cycles for rapid travelling about their property. The use of such motor cycles has greatly enhanced the ability of farmers to travel rapidly about their property. However, many of the day to day tasks still require the farmer to leave the cycle.
One of the regular and time consuming jobs carried out by farmers is the moving of electric break fencing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus of facilitate the erection and moving of break fencing.